The Vampire Child
by Shaye Rhymer
Summary: Spike and Drusilla have fun after Dru takes a weird potion. But what is the product of their fun? What is it like to be Her? The Vampire Child. The one that isn't supposed to exist. What is it like not to be alive and not to be dead but not truly undead?
1. Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy! I only own the plot. **

_**A/N: Okay tell me what you think!! And Sorry if there are typos. My beta Vicky takes to long and I want this up today so I only used spell check. ENJOY!!**_

Spike let the body of the witch go limp beneath him. He felt the warm blood trickle into his mouth slowly. He sucked hard (and would have left a hickey if the witch was alive) and felt the blood gush into his mouth. Once he was sure he had drunk his share he offered the limp woman to his love, Drusilla.

" Oh, Spikey, I don't want blood." Dru pouted to Spike's bafflement.

" Dru," He answered. " We're vampires that's all we can have."

" No," Drusilla mumbled mystically. " I want that." Dru pointed at a glowing bottle that was obviously a potion of some sort the witch had made.

Drusilla made her way over to it and, before Spike could stop her, had chugged the whole thing. Spike dropped the witch and ran over to Dru whose face had turned rather pink.

Spike picked Dru up in the just married way and watched as she smiled lovingly at him.

" Spike, does this place have a bed room?" Dru smiled mischievously. Spike looked about.

" I'm sure we'll find one, Love. " Spike then carried her into a room that had a circular table in it. He then laid Drusilla's body across it.

Spike's hand's found their way under the dress and he unzipped it all the while kissing Dru with as much passion that you can muster as an evil being. Dru's dress was flung somewhere across the room as Spike found his shirt with it. Dru's undergarment's got looser on her body as Spike's pants dropped.

Spike kissed the bare area around Drusilla's stomach and got his back torn up in return. Spike managed to murmur a " Bloody 'Ell," through his kisses. Then a pair of ladies undergarment's found their way next to a pair of boxers. On the floor.

Two month's later 

Drusilla felt the blood spew out of her mouth mixed with the bile that you taste every time you throw up. " You alright Love?" Spike asked worriedly. She had been throwing up every morning for the past few weeks.

" Aw. Spike. Dru's okay, she just need's love." Drusilla smiled an insane smile but soon keeled over in pain. Spike instantly rushed to her side. " Spiiiiike. It feel's like someone's punching the inside of my stomach!" Dru cried out alarmed. Dru wasn't used to such pain. Never had anything hurt this much.

This went on for another week or so until Spike decided he had to do something about it. He would take her to see the new watcher. He remembered the name somewhat it was Robert Biles or something. He picked up Drusilla and her growing stomach. She had been eating a lot more than usual lately.

He left one of the seven cemetery's in Sunnydale, California that they had made their home and headed to the house he had been watching for incase of a new slayer. He headed for the door and rang the bell and felt his finger burn. He put Drusilla down and peered at the doorbell. It had a tiny cross on it. This definitely was a watcher's house.

Spike heard footsteps approach and stood upright. The door opened to reveal a maybe thirty-five year old man with glasses. Once he saw them the door immediately shut again. Then Spike heard a muffled voice through the door. " What do you want Creature's of the night?" The voice was cautious. This was definitely a new watcher.

" We need help. Dru is sick." Spike's distressed voice called through the door.

The door opened slowly. " Dru and?" The watcher asked Spike cautiously.

" Spike and you?" Spike asked as civilly as he could in his distress. The watcher paused for a minute to Spike's dismay so he yelled at him. " It's not time for bloody chit cat! Either tell me your name or don't I don't care! I just want you to help Dru!"

The watcher jumped at the sudden out burst but it seemed effective. " I'm Rupert Giles. What is wrong with her?" Giles asked.

" She's been throwing up every morning and feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. For about a month. And she's been getting fatter." Spike quickly summed up what had been happening to Drusilla so that he could get her help.

" Well if you weren't vampire's I would say she's pregnant. But I don't know how that could happen." Giles said confusedly. " Has she drunk anything unusual lately?" He asked. Spike shook his head but then remembered the glowing potion.

" Yeah! Yeah she did. About Two and a half month's ago she drank this glowing potion." Spike exclaimed. " Could it have anything to do with this?"

" Yes. It very well could have something to do with it." Giles looked thoughtful. " What happened after that?"

" Well, she went kind of pink then she wanted to have sex and then we did." Spike answered all too aware that this was extremely odd. This watcher wanted to help him. And had yet to try and kill him. He really needed to get some common sense because Spike planned to suck him dry in the first thirty seconds after Dru was ok.

" Will you invite us in then?" Spike asked tiredly. He didn't want to have to wait for the sun to go back down on the porch, and he thought it might be a good place for a murder.

" I am not an idiot, you realize I will not invite a vampire into this house." Spike's meal scoffed with his British accent. " You can wait in the garage fr the sun to go down and I can help you there."

Spike picked Dru up again and ran through the early morning sun to the garage door feeling the skin on his back boil. He protected Drusila with his body and shielded as much light from her as possible. He ran into the garage and placed Dru down safely before screaming in agony and ripping of his burning jacket.

Giles walked into the garage making sure to leave the door open so sunlight could get in . He then stood in the sun so as to make sure he had as much protection as possible other than the stake in his pocket, which Spike saw quite clearly. _Stipid Bloke. Like a little sun and a stick will save you from me, I have killed two slayers already. Do you think I can't take on an old man? _He was also holding a stethoscope.

" Are you going to come the bloody hell over here and check if she is okay?" Spike roared angrily, he was tired of just waiting.

" Fine but no tricks." Giles cautiously made his way over to them and put the stethoscope in his ears. He then held the circular shaped end to Dru's stomach and listened. " I don't hear a heartbeat. So it can't be a child. I do hear a pounding sound though."

" What? Why would our child have a heartbeat if it is a child?" Spike asked confused. " We are vampires. Why would a vampire child have a heartbeat?"

" Oh, I don't know." Giles looked confused. " Because, most things need a heart to survive and grow." He gave a perplexed look at them. " But this is unusual… I guess we could try and see it. I can only assume it would show up on a sonogram." I have had the thing forever. I really should use it. Okay, Dru you say?" Spike nodded. " Lie down."

Giles rubbed a jelly on Drusilla's stomach and pulled out as screen and stick like thing. He put the sticklike thing on her stomach and moved it around. He let out a gasp. Spike tore his eyes away from Drusilla for a split second and caught a glimpse of a silver oval on a black screen before sparks shot off it.

The thing exploded and all they were left with was a pile of ashes. Giles looked extremely confused and he muttered something that apparently only Drusilla heard. Dru looked at Spike and smiled. " Spikey, We have a baby."

_Two weeks later._

"AHHHH!" Spike woke to hear a blood-curdling scream from right next to him. " SPIKE! I don't like the baby anymore!"

" Dru, should I get the watcher?" Spike asked worriedly. " Is something wrong?"

" Spike the baby wants out!" Dru cried frightened.

Spike was astonished so he told Dru he was going to get the watcher. Spike ran out of his cemetery and full speed into a pack of vampires. " Oh lookey here. William the Bloody all alone. You feel bad for taking our food yet?" They all cackled madly like a pack of hyenas. Spike had stolen from them thirty years ago but apparently they were still mad.

Bloody hell." Spike muttered unhappily. "Would you people give it a rest? It was forever ago. You go eat a slayer or something I'm busy."

" You think we give up that easily?" The leader asked. " Did you lose your precious Drusilla finally? You went on her every word and every command man. You were whipped." At that they all started to laugh their heads off.

Spike turned to go hoping they wouldn't notice him. He knew he could take them easily but he really didn't want to leave Dru so long. Suddenly the laughing stopped and he heard a growl. _Oh, Shit! _Spike thought they had noticed him start to leave but then he heard a bunch of punching, kicking and wincing. He turned back and saw a short blonde girl staking the leader. The other's were punching and kicking at her but she was dodging them and staking them one by one.

Spike turned and fled but once he was halfway to Gile's house he heard footsteps pounding behind him. He sniffed I was the blonde girl! He ran to

Gile's door and rang the cross-covered doorbell. The door flew open and Gile's took one look at Spike and the blonde girl and said " Oh, shit,"

"Dru's having a baby, right now, And psycho chick just tried to kill me." Spike howled at Giles.

" Right now?" Gilees asked alarmed.

"Yes, Right now!" Spike screamed horribly angry that Giles was being so dense.

" What is going on?" The blonde girl asked annoyed. " I have been in this freakish town for a day and now I am finding the school librarian talking to vampires. Great."

" Buffy, I am your watcher get over it. This is none of your business, go home." Giles answered snappishly. " Wait, no go inside I'll be back in an hour. Come Spike, we need to help Drusilla." With that Giles ran to his car and hopped in. Spike jumped in the other side and they sped off to the cemetery.

_30 minutes later._

Drusilla held the bloody baby in her arms after having Giles sew her stomach back up. The baby had clawed it's way out, just as Spike and Giles had got there it's first nail was poking threw her pale skin. Spike took the baby in his arms and wrapped it in his jacket. He had a daughter. It was amazing. Though the baby had no heartbeat and didn't breathe it was somehow alive, well, it wasn't dead. It had teeth sharper than anything human and it had some black fuzzy hair.

" What shall we call her Spike?" Drusilla asked in her other-worldly voice.

" Dru it's your choice I don't care what her name is." Spike smiled at her. "All I care about is that you are happy." Giles had left not long ago with the promise of wiping the slayers memory of Spike. He hadn't wanted to intrude on this moment.

"How about Akuji?" Drusilla asked.

"Why Akuji Dru?" Spike asked confused.

"It means dead and awake." Drusilla cackled at that.

" How about that for her middle name then?" Spike laughed the name really did fit but not on his little girl.

": All right. How about Cassandra?" Drusilla asked rather sanely which was unusual. " It means she who is ignored."

" Brilliant. That's perfect Dru!" Spike smiled and his face folded up into vamp mode. " We now have an evil little girl named Cassandra."

_**A/N: How do you like it? By the way those name meanings are from a website so hopefully they are true. But they're cool aren't they? If you like it please review and I'll type the next chapter a lot quicker! And if you like Harry Potter you can read my Lily/James story Red Head and The Bed head. Lol. Hope you review:)**_


	2. the Bronze

**Disclaimer: Buffy isn't mine but this story is, so read and enjoy!**

A/N: Okay if this took a while to put up, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy it! 

_3 years later_

" Dad!" I called up the stairs. " Dad! Are you there?" Spike was hardly ever there for me. Him and mom, Drusilla were always out at night killing and eating. I haven't been allowed out of our mausoleum yet. Tonight was supposed to be my first night out.

Dad jumped into the opening left by the lid of the coffin. The bottom of the coffin was missing and instead there was a huge whole made into four rooms. There was my room, which had a TV, a bed, a comfy chair, an endless amount of books and other stuff. The dining room, where there was a table, chairs and a fridge containing blood. We also had a living room, with a TV, a couch and two chairs as well as a poker table were my dad and his friends played poker. Then there was mom and dads room. It was pretty cool.

"D- Spike," My parents had asked me not to call them mom and dad, it held too much humanity apparently. " You said I could go out tonight."

" I bloody know!But you see we have to talk about some stuff first. Okay, Cassandra?" Spike asked me very seriously.

" Yeah, Okay.' I sat down on one of the living room chairs so I didn't have to stand for a long chat. Dad copied me.

" Cassandra, you weren't made the way most vampires were. Another vampire sucking its blood and it sucking the vampire makes most vampires. You see other vampires have all been human at some point, you haven't. Vampires all have a sire the vampire who bit them and made them a vampire my sire is Dru. Dru's sire is Angel." Spike paused giving me enough time to process this information I'm not like other vampires? They have to suck a vampire's blood before they are vampires? What? They were humans? This is too much information to process. " There is also someone who is called the Slayer. She kills vampires to protect humans. She will try and kill you."

" Spike, this is weird. Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused. I don't want to die! " Why are you telling me this now?"

" Bloody hell Cassandra, it's true! I am not lying! I wanted to tell you sooner but Dru wanted to wait." Spike answered truthfully. " The Slayer will try and kill you with a stick. The stick goes through your heart and it kills you. You have to avoid it at all costs."

" Fine avoid stick at all costs, I get it. Now can we go?" I asked inpatient. I don't believe any of this crap.

" Okay, but you can't go out in sunlight either. It will boil you to ash." Spike warned her.

I nodded but once he turned I rolled my eyes at him. What a load of bull!

I followed him to the opening and grabbed hold of the side of the coffin and pulled myself up. I crawled onto the side and hopped of. I pulled the lid into place behind me.

My dad was waiting for me at the door of the mausoleum; I had been up here a few times but never outside this building. When he opened the door I saw stars, they were brighter and better than the ones on TV and the moon was much brighter as well but not full.

We walked between the headstones and I swear I saw caution in my dad's footsteps. Is he afraid of being caught? I wonder if he is afraid of that Slayer person.

" Sandra, there are seven cemetery's in Sunnydale. We live in the one closest to the Bronze don't forget that. " Spike growled.

" Whats the Bronze?" I asked.

" It's a nightclub were kid's who look like your age are. That's their hangout," Spike smiled and vamped out for a minute. "It's where blood is fresh."

" They are all three too?" I asked happily, I was three yesterday.

" No they are all fourteen to around twenty-one. You age differently then they do, you age about four or five years per year which would make you about fifteen in their eyes." Dad tried to explain to me but I was confused.

" They are all slow at aging?" I asked him disbelievingly.

"No it's that you are different from them, from all of us. The reason you are here is because your mom, Drusilla, took a glowing potion and it just happened." Dad was scaring me, was he telling me I wasn't real?

' I don't get it. Am I fifteen?" I asked extremely confused.

" No Cassandra, you age differently and you don't, well, breathe." Spike finished with an utterly perplexed face on.

" Can I go to the Bronze dad?' I asked happily trying to get away; I could see the lights from here. " I can find my way. I'll be back by midnight, Bye!" I waved and ran off without waiting for an answer. I mean MIDNIGHT! That's like six and a half hours before sunrise and in only a few hours.

I zigzagged between buildings and streets until I could see the sign that read the Bronze. I smiled and raced in. There was a bodyguard there, waiting so I asked, " Hey, could I go in?" But he just laughed and held out his hand. " What?" I asked confusion showing on my face.

His smile disappeared. " Money, you have to pay to get in." Was he serious? I had to pay? Oh, well I'll sneak in back. I said goodbye and left. I circled the building and found a door. I tried the handle it was locked. I used a little power and the door barged open. I strolled into the dimly lit room. I heard amateur music playing and I turned to the stage and saw a band. They all looked like normal dudes but one caught her eye, he was on the guitar.

He had black fingernails and spiky bleach blonde hair. He was smiling at a red headed girl in the audience. Oh well, lot's more guys in the room. I made my way through the crowd and got closer to the red headed girl; she was with a guy with brown hair and a goofy smile. There was also a blonde but she was scanning the crowd for people.

Then I saw who she was looking at, it was a vampire my dad played poker with sometimes, he was the only one who had seen me, all the others never had. He wasn't looking at the blonde; he was dancing with a girl. The blonde made her way over to them but not all he way. I saw my dad's friend take her hand and go to leave the club. I followed and so, I noticed, did the blonde.

The blonde fell behind because a guy grabbed her hand and tried to dance with her so I made it out first. What I saw shook me to the core. Archie, my dad's friend, had his teeth buried in the girl's neck and blood was trickling down his chin. I screamed I couldn't help it I was scared. I always knew my dad drank blood but I never knew it was like this, I never knew this is the blood I drank, gross!

Archie dropped the girl who was apparently still alive since she ran away. He then turned to face me; once he saw me he unvamped. " What are you doing here Cassandra?"

" First time out… What did you just do?' I asked frightened.

" I ate, you shouldn't be here, understand?" he asked me advancing on me. He grabbed my wrists and held me against the wall. " You shouldn't be here, it's not safe for you."

" I'll be the judge of that," Came a female voice from behind Archie, but then I saw her, And I saw ash. No Archie. It was the blonde." Are you Okay?" She asked me.

This must be the Slayer Spike was talking about. " Um… Yeah, What did you just do?" I was breathing deeply a habit I had when I was scared I didn't need to breathe I just did it.

" I killed someone who was going to hurt you.' She answered perplexed. Everyone else she had saved must have been grateful with no questioning.

" He wasn't going to hurt me." I answered.

" Why do you think that?' The blonde asked curiously.

" Because he wanted me to leave, he told me it wasn't safe here." I said close to tears.

" Why would he tell you that?" The blonde asked mostly to herself. " Vampires kill, not save. Wait, you aren't the girl that he left with! Who are you?"

" Cassandra, he bit her and she ran away." I almost stopped my fake breathing but quickly reminded myself to keep going. " Who are you?"

" Buffy." The blonde answered hastily, " Which way did she go? She might need help."

" That way." I pointed left and Buffy ran off in that direction. Once she was safely out of sight I stopped my breathing so I could think.

I turned and headed back into the Bronze.

I started to look around checking out guys. I felt a gaze on my back and turned slowly to look at a brunette dude with a cute nose. Not bad. He was pretty hot. My eyes traveled up to his eyes. I noticed then that his eyes were an adorable blue-green, the colour of the ocean they show on TV.

He made his way over to me. Once here he just kind of stared and couldn't speak. " Hi." I said brilliantly.

" Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to dance? You know, with me." He stuttered and I just giggled.

" I'd love to." I said and I took his hand. He led me onto the dance floor and pulled me close just as the slow song ended. His face went beet red and he pulled away so we could dance to the now fast beat. We started dancing and I tried hard to remember what I had seen on Much Music.

After about thirty seconds he seemed kind of desperate for conversation so I decided to start it this time, wait I started it last time! Grrr…. But I don't want him to leave. Cassandra, what' your name?"

He smiled " I'm Richard, you can call me Ric." I giggled.

" Better than Dick huh?" I laughed and so did he. " You can call me Sandra."

" Yeah Dick is just weird." Ric smiled and his eyes twinkled. " So, Sandra, how old are you?"

I thought back to what my dad had said. " Just turned fifteen. How about you?"

" Sixteen." He yelled over the now heavy metal.

" Cool." Was all I could think to say or rather scream.

" Wanna get a drink?" He hollered at me.

" I have no money!" I cried so he could hear me. We walked over to a quieter corner.

" How'd you get in?" He asked confused, obviously he had payed.

I shifted my gaze and pointed to the back door.

" Isn't that supposed to be locked?" he asked me.

" I don't know it's my first night here." I answered sheepishly.

" Not a problem, I will pay for you! We shall celebrate!" He laughed and took my hand. I was led to a counter and Ric ordered two ginger ales.

" What are we celebrating?" I asked Ric confused.

" We are celebrating your arrival in Sunnydale and that I shall see you everyday." Ric was insane! I swear he must've just body switched on me.

" What?" I asked perplexed. I apparently know absolutely nothing.

" You're going to Sunnydale High, aren't you?" Ric asked me in a I-Don't-believe-it voice.

" Oh, Yeah right. Of course." I smiled a little unsure of myself. " Listen, Ric, what time is it?"

" Umm." He looked at his watch and reported that it was 1 o'clock.

" Oh, sorry Ric I have to go! I promised my dad I'd be back by now!" I hugged him and thanked him profusely. " Thank you so much! See you later!"

I charged out the Bronze and headed back to the cemetery. I saw the blonde Buffy walking around with a stick and panicked. I started breathing so hard that she turned and noticed me.

" Cassandra?" Buffy asked annoyed. " Why are you here?"

I thought up the quickest excuse I could. " I got lost. I was heading home and I got lost."

" Oh, do you need help?" Buffy asked me sincerely.

'"No, I just remembered the way. Thanks anyway!' I called and sped off in the opposite direction. I stopped once I was out of my cemetery to look back and see if Buffy followed me. She hadn't. I turned back and silently crept around to the opposite side of the cemetery. I crawled in through a hole in the fence.

Once safely back in the mausoleum I removed the lid and crawled into my home. Once I hit the ground the angry face of my dad surprised me. "Where the bloody hell were you? Do you know the Slayer is patrolling out there? She could have killed you!"

I put on my cool face and started explaining. " I lost track of time and ran into Buffy who I met earlier, who killed Archie and I crawled under a fence and um. Yeah."

" Wait a second. Archie's dead?" Spike looked really sad. Archie was probably his best friend.

" Yeah, and I think I'm going to school!" I smiled then I remembered the disgusting sucking incident. " And I think I'm a vegetarian!"

" School? Vegetables?" Spike looked outraged. " What do you think you are? A bloody human? School is during the day! And you can't live on vegetables you need blood."

" What if I can go out in the day and I only have a little blood?" I asked desperately.

" It's bloody impossible for you to out in the sun!" Drusilla came out at Spikes holler.

" Oh, deary me. I think Cassandra could go out in the sun. After all she is different. And if she starts to burn she can come back inside." Drusilla put in.

" Come on-" Spike was cut off with Drusilla's finger pushed against his mouth. He opened his mouth just enough so he could bite it. I was disgusted. He pulled her closer and she scratched at his leather coat. Which he soon threw off.

" Okay guys gross. Get a room." I ran into my room and turned on my music just in time to barely hear the cries of pleasure coming from my mother's mouth. Ew!

_**A/N: Hey thanks to my reviewers and I'm sorry it took forever for this chapter but I pretty much forgot I had a computer! Lol! Thanks and please review!**_


	3. Sun and School

Disclaimer: Don▓t own it never will. But if they ever continue the show I want to play Cassandra: )

A/N: Okay I hope this will please my reviewers! And thank you to petegerardamy, WolfWitchDragon▓sFriend and ravenaurelius for reviewing! I will get back to you when I can! Sorry it took so long but hey it▓s going up faster than my other story: ) Alright well, ENJOY!

Why is dad making me do this? I▓m standing just outside the mausoleum watching the bloody valley for the sun. I am supposed to stay within a metre (or is it foot?) of the mausoleum so as I won▓t turn to dust before I can go in. I Know I can do this. I can feel it. The sun won▓t hurt me like it will my mother and father.

I▓m different. I▓m special. I know I sound full of myself but I just know it. I shouldn▓t exist. It▓s impossible for me to exist. Like Joseph and the Magical Dream Coat dude right? His mom wasn▓t supposed to have a kid? I don▓t remember, I saw the movie on TV. He was special and so am I. Maybe I will save millions of people like he did!

Now I focused on the sun again. It▓s higher and I can feel the heat, so intense. I▓ve never felt anything like it. Not burning though. It felt┘ old. I don▓t know how I can tell but it just feels ancient. Wow. This is the same sun as the one in Egypt back in 100 B.C.E or whenever. This is the same sun that shines on Ric everyday. I turned my head back to the sun and my eyes burnt. It had risen above the valley completely and now was shining on me. I wasn▓t burning or smoking. I was fine. My eyes hurt but I can fix that with black glasses. The ones movie stars wear.

I ran back in the mausoleum and saw my parents waiting there. ⌠ Drusilla, Spike. I▓m fine! I can go out in the sun! I can go to school!■ I was so excited I ran up to Spike and hugged him. He pushed me off a little angrily. He is so not an affectionate person. WaitHeisn▓t a person he▓s a vampire, a dead being with no soul. I think I have a soul. I know I have a soul. I could never kill all the people I know they have.

⌠ Lovely darling. Now off to school with you■ Dru sang. She got a curious look from Spike.

⌠ As far as I know Dru, they need records and things for them to teach a student.■ Spike put in being somewhat of a downer. Though the fire within me refused to be doused completely.

⌠ Dad, Spike. Couldn▓t we just make them up?■ I whined like I had seen my mother do. ⌠I mean they don▓t really care do they?■

⌠ If you want to try then, sure.■ Spike answered somewhat nonchalantly. He pointed down into the crypt.■ Get on the computer and try.■

I raced over to the crypt and jumped in. I sprang back up almost knocking my head. I sat down at the computer and typed away. An hour later I was done.

I had said I was home schooled up until now and I might be a little behind. I wrote about all I knew.

Once I had finished I smiled, delighted. I was going to school! SCHOOL! I can▓t believe it! I can▓t believe it! I will be going to school with normal kids. Kids that don▓t drink blood or kill people. Whose parents can go in the sun and breathe.

Oh NO! I▓ll be the weird one! Oh, god, I▓m the new kid, the one that always get made fun of on TV. Well at least I know Ric. He▓ll be nice to me. I ran up to the hole and jumped through. I ran full speed ahead until I got to the edge of the cemetery. Once I was there I stopped. Crap! Where is the school?

I looked around then slowly made my way n the direction of The Bronze. I knocked on the door. ⌠ Hey, Cassandra, why are you here? I thought you were going to school.■ I heard a familiar voice state just behind me. I turned and there, smile plastered on his face, stood Ric.

⌠ Hi Ric. What? Oh, right. I, um, can▓t figure out which way to go.■ I mumbled embarrassed. His smile broadened and he took my arm.

⌠ This way.■ He steered me in the opposite direction from where he had come from. ⌠ You are lucky I live over here or else you would miss school, though now that I think about it, that▓s not such a bad idea.■ He laughed and I looked at him confusedly.

⌠Why? Don▓t you like school?■ I asked him utterly lost.

⌠Meh, it▓s all right. Mostly I like to see my friends. But Drama isn▓t bad.■ He looked at me curiously. ⌠ Why? Do you like school?■ He asked me.

⌠Oh, I don▓t know. I have never been. I was home schooled up ▒til now.■ His face changed so drastically it made me laugh.

⌠ Home Schooled?■ He said stunned. ⌠ Seriously? I▓ve never met someone who was home schooled before. I thought it was just for TV. You know, not real.■

I laughed. We headed towards a large building with the words Sunnydale District High School on it. ⌠ So, this is it?▓ I asked.

⌠ Yep, SDHS in all it▓s glory. Looks about ready to fall over doesn▓t it.■ I laughed and we started walking again. Once we got to the back I noticed no one else was there. ⌠ Oh, Shit! We are late!■ Ric shouted and we started to run. We got to the doors and he led me down two long hallways before we walked into an office.

⌠ Mr. Bead, Do you need a late slip?■ Asked a young man sitting in a chair.

⌠No Ma▓am. Just showing a lost student wear to go.■ Ric stated innocently.

⌠ I don▓t remember getting forms for your transfer, miss..?■ recalled the strict looking man.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out the forms I had typed earlier. ⌠ Here they are sir.■ I handed them over.

⌠ Home schooled?■ he asked me confused. ⌠ Oh, never been taught Geography have you? Don▓t know how to work a map I▓m sure.■

⌠ Actually I do know how to work a map, I can show you exactly where this school is if you give me the chance.■ I told her, sure of myself. Mom and Dad had showed me how to use a map long ago so I could find places easier.

⌠ No not necessary. Miss┘?■ he asked me.

Shoot! I don▓t have a last name! I have to make one up┘. Elderblood? Whatever it will have to do. ⌠ Elderblood. My name is Cassandra Elderblood. And you are?■ I asked him.

⌠ I am Mr. Snyder, the principle at Sunnydale District High School.■he gave me a look that told me he didn▓t want me here.( A/N: Who is the principle? The one that drives the bus when the slayers escape the rubble of sunnydale? I can▓t remember and my friend has all my books:( )

The man looked over my papers and told Ric to show me to his class for a day try.

Yes! I was going to go to school even if it was only for a day. 


End file.
